lumen_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Crocell
Crocell is a shapeshifting bard diva prostitute, who is the biggest flirt, the most promiscuous and the most catty of the Misfit Trio, and tends to be the one who spellcasts and causes shenanigans as they go through their adventure. He's beautiful, bitchy, but has a good heart underneath his superficial exterior, and cares for those he's truly close to fiercely. Crocell is a shapeshifting bard diva prostitute, who is the flirtatious, promiscuous and the most catty of the Misfit Trio. He's beautiful, bitchy, but has a good heart underneath his superficial exterior, and cares for those he's truly close to fiercely. He was born an orphan, and grew up in in the busy city of Esbeth, where he grew up spinning stories and amusing his fellow orphans, including his longtime childhood friend Penny, a scholarly gnome who knew how to call him on his shit lovingly. After Penny got adopted by upper class gnome parents, the two of them ended up sneaking out to hang out, because friendship can't truly get killed by something as silly as that, and they're still close to this day. Cro grew up scrappy and knew how to get what he needed in a fast city with even faster people, and around the age of seventeen, ended up getting into trouble with some local thugs. He ended up getting beaten to hell, and ended up waking up in Madame Laveeve's House of Delights, a brothel and entertainment venue run by Madame Laveeve, a trans orc woman who had left a life of barbarianism to pursue her truth. Crocell had been taken in by some of the girls who worked there, and they took care of him until he was well, and they ended up being close friends Cro ended up feeling indebted to Madame Laveeve and the House of Delights, and started working there as a bartender initially, then found himself drawn to performance and the men who started taking a liking to him. With that, he was pulled into the world of sex work, performance and dance, and found something akin to a home there with his fellow siblings. Eventually, one evening after a difficult shift, he ended up going to a local bar. Chaos broke loose when a few people got into a bar fight, and he was grabbed by the cops as well as a handful of other people indiscriminately, seeing as the fighting got so bad. Turns out, this was one of the best things to ever happen, as he met Shira Oria, a catfolk fighter and mom friend, as well as Tulio Landstar, a hard drinking, hat loving cartography/linguistics prodigy and swashbuckler. The three of them ended up finding a map together, and, became fast friends as well as an adventuring party. After a few rowdy adventures with his new friends, the House of Delights ended up being attacked, being set ablaze as someone from Madame Laveeve's old adventuring party decided to come and take what he believed to be his: Madame Laveeve's part of the treasure. This encounter nearly killed the Madame, but thanks to the Misfit trio, she ended up healing and the House of Delights was still standing. With that, Madame Laveeve, who decided she was going to put an end to her old adventuring party, put Crocell in charge of the House of Delights, and stated that if she didn't return in three months, the place was his. With that, he hugged her and promised to keep it running until she returned. It's been three years, and Crocell is the sole owner of Madame Laveeve's House of Delights. In the Lumen DnD Campaign, his friends and fellow sex workers have been going missing, and Crocell has been working as a spy for the Lumen, the rebel alliance against the heinous Keeper Regime, feeding information back to Commander Galdwin of the Lumen Rebellion. He has employed the Delta Squad to help him find them, and hopes to find them alive and well. Category:The Lumen Rebellion Category:Madame Laveeve's House of Delights